The inventive concept relates to a programming method of a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a programming method to reduce hot-carrier injection (HCI) occurring in the channel of memory cells, and thereby improving programming performance of the memory device.
A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of memory cells for storing data in a nonvolatile manner A flash memory device that is a nonvolatile memory device may be used in a mobile phone, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile computer device, a stationary computer device, and other devices.
A flash memory device may undergo disturbance during a program operation due to a structure of the flash memory device. For example, as disturbance occurs due to HCI or the like, a threshold voltage distribution of memory cells may be changed, thereby degrading characteristics of a memory operation.